Bad Dreamer
by ZarielyssKuroiK
Summary: Dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh? Benarkah? Mengapa bisa? Jawabannya hanya ada di fic ini! GORE & Yuri (a little bit)


**Bad Dream**

**Rated: M for Gore/Bloody Scene**

**Genre: Crime, Tragedy**

**Warning: Bloody Scene/Gore, Yuri (a little bit), OOC, OOT, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid/Utauloid is not mine.**

**A/N: Ini fic pertamaku. Jika tidak suka gore lebih baik KEMBALILAH KE HABITAT ASALMU!**

**Enjoy!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.****  
**

**Bad Dream Chapter 1: Prolog..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kriiiiiing...!"

"Prak..!" (?)

Setelah itu kakakku marah-marah didepan pintu kamarku. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil berjalan keluar melewati kakakku yang masih ngomel-ngomel gaje. _Well, _pagi yang membosankan dan sama seperti hari-hari yang lain.

**.**

**XxxXBAD DREAMXxxX**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umur 15 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Utavoca Music School. Aku termasuk murid yang paling berbakat dan murid paling populer disana. Karena itulah aku mempunyai banyak teman/sahabat disekolah..

.

.

**Lorong Utavoca Music School, 7.35 AM, Hari Senin.**

"Ohayou gonzaimasu, Hatsune-san." sapa seorang pemuda bersurai biru laut.

"Ah.. Kaito-senpai.. Ohayou!" Jawabku.

"Kau tampil manis seperti biasa Hatsune-san." puji pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu..

"Te..terima kasih.." Jawabku sambil blushing.

"Haha.. sama-sama. Oh iya, aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Bye.." Jawab Kaito setelah melihat jam tangannya. Meninggalkan Miku sendirian dilorong itu. Miku pun mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

_'Kaito-senpai.. tampan juga ya..'_ inner Miku sambil blushing sendiri.

.

.

**Kelas 1-3 Utavoca Music School, 10.00 AM, Hari Senin.**

"Hey Miku, Makan bareng yuk! Kamu bawa bekal kan?" Ajak seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _sambil menaruh kotak bekalnya yang bergambar jeruk dihadapanku.

"Eh.. Rin-chan. Aku bawa kok. Mau makan dimana?" Tanya ku seraya mengeluarkan kotak bekalku yang bergambar negi dari tas.

"Kita coba ke taman belakang yok! Mau gak?"

"Ide bagus. Aku belum pernah kesana."

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Jawab Rin sambil menarik tanganku keluar kelas..

.

.

**Taman belakang sekolah, 10.05 AM, Hari Senin.**

Sunyi... ya. Itu komentarku setelah sampai ditempat tersebut. Tidak ada seseorang disana. Hanya ada aku dan Rin.

"Ng.. Miku? Doushite?" Tanya Rin mengagetkanku.

"Eh.. Ie.. Nandemonai." Jawabku.

"Jaa.. Itadakimasu!"

"Hm, Itadakimasu."

Selama makan aku melihat lingkungan sekitar. Yah.. memang tidak ada yang menyeramkan disini. Hanya saja.. Aneh. Ya, Aneh. Mengapa orang-orang lebih memilih kantin yang penuh dengan orang, ramai, dan terdapat banyak sampah yang sengaja dibuang oleh anak yang nakal? Bukankah disini nyaman? Sejuk, rindang, bersih, dan damai. Cocok untuk tempat orang pacaran. Selain itu..

"Miku? Oi, Miku?"

"Eh? Hah? Lho? Kenapa?" Tanyaku kebingungan. Tiba-tiba pikiranku kosong. Aku bingung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa? Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"A..Aku tidak tau.." Jawabku.

"Kau bohong.. Baru saja kau melamun begitu lama.."

"Sungguh.. Aku juga merasa aneh Rin.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang yang kupikirkan tadi. Bingung.. Aku bingung.. Ini aneh! Sungguh aneh! Apa yang terjadi? Aku pegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa panas..

_Sakit ya? Sakit kan..?_

DEGH!

Suara siapa itu? Apakah Rin yang membisikkan itu padaku? Tidak. Suaranya sangat berbeda. Lebih mirip suara seorang perempuan dewasa. Ah, lebih baik aku bertanya pada Rin.

"Rin?"

tidak ada jawaban..

"Rin-chan..?" Aku tengok Rin yang sejak tadi duduk disampingku. Tidak kenapa-napa. Ia baik-baik saja.

_Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu.. Hahahaha! _

Hah? Tidak mungkin..

_Akan kubuat kau tenggelam dalam lautan kepedihan.. Akan kubuat kau menderita.. SEKARANG!_

Aku melihat siluet hitam mendekat, memperlihatkan sebuah pisau penuh darah digenggaman tangannya dan mengayunkannya kepadaku..

"TIIDAAAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

**?, 3.00 PM, Hari Senin.**

Aku terbangun.. Dimana ini? Aku.. tidak ingat apa-apa. Ng? Ada seorang gadis disana.. Sebaiknya aku bertanya padanya..

_"Hei..Siapa kau? Ini dimana..?" _Hah? Tunggu...

Suaraku tidak bisa keluar?!

_"Hei...? Kau mendengarku kan? HEY!"_ diam.. Perempuan itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Ini bohong kan..? Suaraku..Hilang? Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku harus mengagetkannya.

Kuambil sebuah pulpen dimeja samping kasur tempatku berbaring dan kubanting ke lantai. Ia menengok ke arahku. Dan aku kaget melihat mukanya..

"Kau.."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue..**_

**Preview Chapter 2:**

Aku terus berlari.. Menghindari bisikan yang menyesatkan itu..

_"Semua orang yang membuatku menderita harus kubunuh.. Harus.. Hahahaha!"_

Apakah aku akan mati disini? Sekarang? Hanya oleh dia? Mengapa?

"Ka..Khau.. Sa..Salah.. Se..Seharus..nya..."

*****_**Well**_** preview yang menyedihkan..***

**Note: Utavoca:Utauloid Vocaloid.**

**A/N: Pendek kan? Ya.. Ini hanyalah pembukaan cerita perdana saya. Gorenya juga belum kerasa.. Jangan lupa..**

**R..E..V..I..E..W.. *Flame boleh tapi jangan menggunakan bahasa kasar***


End file.
